


empty.

by sergeant_smudge



Series: recovery [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeant_smudge/pseuds/sergeant_smudge
Summary: but my happy is as hollow as a pinpricked egg





	

**Author's Note:**

> summary from sabrina benaim's poem "explaining my depression to my mother"

And then the government-sanctioned psychologist looks into him with her watery blue eyes and she says, 

“How have you been feeling, James?” 

And he thinks, 

_ Empty.  _ Empty and worn and broken like the stones that become the sand under the tutelage of the ocean. The sand that becomes the dust. 

And hollow. Not hollow like a cracked egg, broken shell. Hollow like the copper curve of an unrung bell. Hollow like hit me right and hear the song. Hollow like lost. Hollow like peeled away ribs.

But he says,

“I’m getting better.” 

And the lie tastes gritty on his tongue. 


End file.
